Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Darkrai's Revenge
by ultrafreak128
Summary: Darkrai Regains his memory and plans again to make a world of darkness. Meanwhile, 7 teenagers stumble across a portal on a beach trip, and get whisked away to the World of Pokemon. OFFICIALLY DISCONTINUED
1. Memories of a Dark Past and The Portal

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time and Darkness:

Darkrai's Revenge

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokémon or any of the Pokémon Characters or anything about Pokemon.

Prologue-Memories of a Dark Past

Darkrai was a wreck being stranded on a beach far south of the Pokémon mainland. He was confused about everything, his name, his purpose, and his dream of a world of darkness. Palkia had shattered the dimensional hole causing Darkrai to lose his memory. Darkrai waited, and explored the island over and over, until he came to a note attached to a tree that was written by him and attached to a tree before he lost his memory. Darkrai read the letter. "Your name is Darkrai, and if you are reading this letter, your plan to create a world of darkness has failed, you knew Palkia was going to erase your memory, you want revenge. You want a world of darkness. You want to rule it, and you want to conquer this entire world, and make your own. Find Palkia and defeat him, so that your dream of a world of darkness will become reality.

From, Darkrai."

Chapter 1-The Group and the Portal

A 13 year old boy by the name of Michael woke up in his room one fine California morning. He got out of his bed and looked at his calendar. Circled on his calendar was the date: Saturday, July 19, 2008. When he noticed the date, he immediately became ecstatic at the fact that this was the day he and his 6 friends would go to Santa Monica to hang out at the beach and the pier. He ate his usual diner style breakfast. 2 eggs, some bacon, and some toast. After eating, satisfied with his meal, he called his friends and arranged to go to the beach.

I arrived at the beach. My friends were all waiting for me at the water's edge. Tyler spoke. "Hey, what's up Michael, why did it take you so long to get here?" I answered "Traffic." Eventually, we all noticed that the beach wasn't as crowded as usual there were barely any people, and, what was more unusual was the fact that it was Saturday. Suddenly, a strong gust blew, causing sand to get in my eyes. It stung a little, but I was ok. We suddenly saw something shining in the distance. We walked toward it anxious to know what it was. When we got closer, we saw that it was a blue hole in thin air. I walked to the other side, and found nothing. Tyler tripped on a piece of driftwood and fell into the portal. I quickly ran to the other side and saw that Tyler had disappeared into the portal. I jumped in and the others followed.

Michael and the group fell into the portal that led to the World of Pokémon. The group landed on the beach near Sharpedo Bluff each turned into a different legendary Pokémon. The group had lost all of their memory except for their memories as friends, their names, and their memories of being human. Michael turned into a Latios, and he looked at all of his friends, Mark, Had been turned into a Heatran, Tyler turned into a Registeel, Hannah turned into a Latias, Julie became a Manaphy, Justin became a Deoxys, and Laura became a Cresselia.

Who were we? Where are we? Why are we here? All was a mystery to us...


	2. The Scream Heard Round The World

Chapter 2-The Scream Heard Round the World

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokémon or any of the Pokémon Characters or anything about Pokémon.

ATTENTION: Chapter 1 has undergone a plot revision on August 18, 2008, if you have read chapter 1 before August 18th, reread it.

I woke up after collapsing on the beach. The sand felt nice and warm, the ocean's waves broke to my left, and a strange rock formation was in the distance in front of me, I thought I saw it somewhere else, but it didn't ring a bell, a dark cave directly behind me drew my attention. At the opening of the cave were my 6 friends. I "walked" at full speed. They were still unconscious so I walked to the beach until I realized that I wasn't walking, I was floating, and I found myself in a state of shock. I rushed to my friends, turning to Hannah and Julie, waking them up. "Wake up. Come on, wake up!" after I exclaimed, Hannah woke up. Julie was still unconscious I started talking, but she felt sort of scared, probably because she never saw a blue bird talk. "Hannah, you are a Pokémon, and…" She interrupted and said, "Why are you talking, you are a bird." I responded, "Yes, I am a bird, and so are you." She got up and looked in a tide pool that was about 10 feet away from here, she realized that she wasn't herself, and she screamed the loudest scream I have ever heard. My friends finally woke up, confused and startled.

Meanwhile, in Sharpedo Bluff, a Blaziken walked outside and heard the scream. He immediately ran inside Wigglytuff's Guild and called the guild members, Sunflora, Bidoof, Loudred, Chatot, Wigglytuff, Chimecho, Croagunk, Diglet, Dugtrio and his partner Empoleon who was visiting the guild after he and Blaziken's graduation from the guild. "Everyone, I just heard a scream, it came from the beach someone might be in trouble, come on we have to go." Everyone from the guild stormed out and ran to the beach. They saw a group of 7 Pokémon at the far end of the beach, they seemed confused. Blaziken talked to them while Empoleon reminisced about the time long ago when he saw an unconscious Torchic collapsed by the water's edge. I overheard Blaziken talk to Tyler, but I couldn't hear much because of the waves breaking a few feet to my left, Chatot talked to all of us, "Well, Torchic here knows all about this, he was a human, turned into a Pokémon." Chatot explained that we were all legendary Pokémon; I was a Latios, Hannah was a Latias, Tyler was a Registeel, Julie was a Manaphy, Mark was a Heatran, Justin was a Deoxys, and Laura was a Cresselia, and also that we are in a world untouched by humans. It all made sense now, and since we had no place to stay, we had to stay at the guild. It all was a little unclear, but I believed over time, all would be cleared up.


	3. Of Guildmasters and Graduation Stories

Chapter 3-Of Guildmasters and Graduation Stories

Author Note: Sorry for not updating sooner, I was on vacation. Also, i know this is short, I couldnt go into the next part of the story without a transition, sorry this is short. think of this chapter as a transition chapter.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Pokémon or any of the Pokémon Characters or anything about Pokémon.

Chatot introduced us to the entire guild after the confusion and the utter shock that we all experienced. We were still confused about the whole thing. I began discussing to the group about how we are going to survive here, or how long. I suppose Chatot overheard us talking about staying somewhere, and said that we should stay at the guild, at the cost of becoming an exploration team. I discussed this with the group.

"Do you think we should do this?" I said.

"I don't know?" said Tyler.

I replied. "I suppose it is the best option we got." We all told Chatot that we would stay at the guild.

Chatot exclaimed' "That's great! Well, I suppose that you are wondering what an exploration team was, well, an exploration team is a team that explores mystery dungeons and explores unexplored territories, along with rescuing those in need."

"That clears everything up." I said.

We got to the cross section between the beach, Treasure Town, Wigglytuff's Guild and the path that leads to the dungeons. I saw Empoleon and Blaziken turn and face Sharpedo Bluff.

"Aren't you going to the guild?" I asked.

"No, we graduated from the guild a long time ago." Blaziken replied.

"What's graduation from the guild?" I asked.

Empoleon answered, "Well, it is complicated, why don't we all discuss it at our house. You can spend the night if you want."

We agreed to go.

At Sharpedo Bluff, we immediately started talking. We talked till it was the sun rose over the horizon illuminating the new world we were in.

Meanwhile, at Temporal Tower, Dialga was in a deep slumber until he was awakened by a sharp sound.

A shadowy figure emerged, "Hello Dialga."

Dialga exclaimed, "Who are you. Show yourself!"

At that moment, a black sphere was hurled at him from a distance. Dialga passed out as the shadowy figure spoke once again.

"Well, the legendary king of temporal tower has fallen. Perfect."


	4. The Prophecy Of Heroes

Chapter 4-The Prophecy of Heroes

Author Note: This Chapter will be in the Third Person Point of View, and a portion of this chapter will be in Latin. DON'T TRY AND TRANSLATE IT!!! It is not a direct translation. It will be translated in Chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the Pokémon characters, or anything about Pokémon. Although I wish I did.

Darkrai's Lair-Labyrinth Island

"Dialga, I didn't think it would be this easy for me to capture you." Darkrai said

"Don't underestimate me Darkrai after all, I knew you would come." Dialga replied.

"How did you know? I had this perfectly planned out." Darkrai said.

"Palkia warned me of your presence. And don't think you will capture her as you did myself, she has already contacted Wigglytuff's guild and they have already found a place where she can hide." Dialga said confidently.

"No one can stop me, not even that inferior Team Polaris who as I recall defeated you." Darkrai replied.

"Don't be so confident this time, the prophecy is coming true Darkrai, and as I recall, you were there when Celebi foretold it.

Flashback-Temporal Tower

500 Years Ago

All the legendaries were gathered around the "Time Gear Shrine". Celebi was about to speak, but when she did, the language that she spoke was unknown to them… "Cado hostilis mos orior oriri ortus iterum pro ultionis. Is mos attero totus in suus semita, nisi suus universitas of obscurum est universa. Nex, ruina chaos, Pokémon universitas mos cado ut suus genua. Illic est tamen unus spes ut servo nostrum humilis universitas. In a ices secundum plures centuries have obduco, septem legendaries, mos adveho ex regnum of humanus , incompertus of periculosus , quod insciens of suum res. Tantum they servo nostrum universitas ex obscurum ut looms super nostrum terra."

We were all perplexed. We couldn't understand. Celebi soon awakened from her trance, unable to remember the prophecy she had just foretold. Weak, Celebi soon collapsed.

End Flashback

"I was there Dialga, but how could you know that the prophecy is coming true, if you can't even decipher the language?" Darkrai said.

"I know, because Palkia knows, and she told me, and don't you try and find her Darkrai, She has already found a safe hiding place." Dialga replied.

Darkrai spoke again in a very angry and determined matter. "No one can hide from me!"

With that, Darkrai left Labyrinth Isle, leaving Dialga alone. Dialga, seeing a perfect opportunity to escape, Dialga attacked the walls and bars surrounding him, and he escaped completely undetected.

Unknown Location-Midnight

Darkrai drifted into Palkia's dream, but unlike Dialga, this time he wasn't undetected. Palkia, being a legendary, had the power to resist Darkrai's power of making Pokémon unable to wake. The second Palkia woke, Darkrai rematerialized in front of Palkia herself, preparing to attack, at full force. Palkia, being warned of Darkrai's coming, was able to anticipate what Darkrai would do, with that, Darkrai unleashed a dark orb, but just as it was about to hit Palkia, she disappeared in an orb of light.

As Palkia was traveling, she said to herself, "No place is safe anymore, I must tell the other legendaries, The Prophecy of Heroes is coming true."


	5. The Flight Of The Latis

Chapter 5-The Flight of The Latis

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pokémon related, although I wish I did.

Author Note: This Story, beginning in Chapter 4-The Prophecy of Heroes will be rated T for elements that will be revealed in later chapters.

Sharpedo Bluff-Midnight

I was looking at the ocean that night, unable to sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about our world that we left behind, and the situation now. I kept on asking myself these unanswerable questions, and how we became Pokémon. I kept on thinking about how our curiosity led us here. Oh well, we couldn't change the fact that we were Pokémon, although there are some up sides. I mean I could fly. "If I could only use this power to get to school in the morning, when I oversleep. Soon I began to fly over the ocean, trying to learn how to fly, and use moves, like Aerial Ace. I was practicing Ice Beam, and I misfired, and hit Hannah, while she was still asleep, you could only imagine what was going through my head when that happened. I flew over to the Kecleon Brother's Shop, only to realize that it was midnight, so I chose my next best option, Wigglytuff's Guild.

I went down the hole that led to the main corridor, and went down the ladder again, to the second sublevel. I tried to get to Team Polaris, who moved out of Sharpedo Bluff, so we could have it, but their room was empty. I soon realized that people were in the Mess Hall discussing something; I flew over silently to listen in.

While I used my invisibility power to eavesdrop, I spotted a Rawst Berry near the small waterfall. I zoomed out of there, and told Hannah to eat it, and well, she didn't even know what happened. I told her I have to leave, but she wanted to go with me, suspecting guild business. I told her she could come, but only if she used her invisibility power as well. We high tailed it back to the guild, and found that all the legendaries are there, except Darkrai, of course, the guild members, and Team Polaris. We flew above the table, and began to listen.

Palkia began to speak, "Darkrai has returned, and he is beginning to attack and capture legendaries." The other legendaries oblivious to this knowledge were shocked, and most of them gasped. "Dialga, by brother, was captured, and later broke free, while Darkrai went after me. Wigglytuff, I need an answer, did seven legendaries claim to be from the human world, come here recently?"

Wigglytuff responded, "Yes, seven legendaries did come here, but how does that have anything to do with the situation?"

Palkia answered, "It has something to do with an ancient prophecy, foretold 500 years ago. The Prophecy of Heroes was foretold in another language, unknown to us here, but very frequent in the human world. With Dialga and I, we traveled across many realms, only to stumble upon the humans, we found that the language was Latin, and we began to search for an answer, we eventually deciphered it. The Prophecy of Heroes states, "The fallen enemy will rise again for revenge. He will destroy all in his path, unless his world of darkness is completed. Death, destruction, chaos, the Pokémon world will fall to its knees. There is but one hope to save our humble world. In a time after many centuries have passed, seven legendaries, will come from the realm of the humans, unknown of the danger, and unaware of their being. Only they save our world from the darkness that looms over our land." This prophecy is coming true, and those seven legendaries, are the legendaries that recently came to your guild Wigglytuff, and only they, can save our world."

Chatot began to speak after hearing the news, "Palkia, we have some time, to train the seven legendaries, and to come up with a plan to defeat Darkrai, because, tonight begins the "Year of the Lunar Apogee" which means that the moon is farthest away from our world, and Darkrai will be weak during this year. Hannah and I were shocked, to hear that we were to save the Pokémon world. We left, to tell the others, but we didn't want to wake them, so we began talking, while flying over the ocean.

"How could we save the world, if we just got here?" I said.

Hannah replied, "Well, we have a year to prepare, I would not worry about it, I mean Team Polaris started out like us, and they came from the human world also like us, and they defeated Darkrai. If they could do it, so could we."

I answered, "I guess you are right, but another one of our problems is the fact that Team Polaris never returned to the human world."

Hannah replied again, "I wouldn't worry about it, we have a year, to figure out all of this. Let's just try and do what Wigglytuff has planned for us tomorrow morning."

I simply said "ok", and now that I realize it, I was kind of admired Hannah, because she was so laid back, and intelligent. I began to practice Dragon Dance, and so did she, so there we were, Dragon Dancing the night away, waiting for the answers to our questions arise.


End file.
